Antistatic and/or static dissipative coatings are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,089,997; 4,278,578; 4,322,331; 4,459,352; 4,556,506; 4,596,668; and 4,642,263. Effective agents described in these patents include: polystyrene sulphonic acid, co(ethylene/maleic acid) sodium salt, aliphatic polycarboxylic acid, potassium cellulose succinate, metal flakes, n-alkyl dimethyl benzyl, quaternary ammonium chlorie, cetylpyridinium chloride, stearamidopropyl dimethyl-beta-hyroxyethyl ammonium nitrate and N,N,N,N',N'-pentamethyl-N' tallow trimethylene diammonium-bis (methyl sulfate). These agents can be formulated in a range of coating compositions which can be photopolymerized or crosslinked to provide permanent antistatic protection. Static dissipative materials typically have resistivities in the range of 10.sup.6 to 10.sup.11 ohm/square.
Despite what is known in the art, a need still exists for a static dissipative (antistatic) composition which can be applied as a liquid or aerosol spray to produce clear or pigmented permanent coatings on vinyl plastic.